M-Rated Series
by blushingrose1995
Summary: The name explains it all. Em/Rose, C/Es/Aro, Bell/Jazz/Peter.


**A/N: This is the first part of M-Rated Series.**

**WATCHING ROSALIE DANCE AT THE CLUB****  
EMMETT'S POV**

The club is busy. We have been there a while, have had a few drinks. Well, a lot of drinks really. Rosalie was wearing a black, sheer mid thigh length dress with an open back heels. She looked amazing.

We are having fun with five guys who are watching us dance.

"Rose, I am getting more drinks," I told her.

"Do you want me to come with ?" Rosalie asked.

"Nah babe. You keep those horny guys entertained," I told her.

She giggled and returned to dancing by herself.

I do not return right away. Instead I go to the balcony. The guys have formed a circle around Rosalie. She galnces up and sees me. She gave me a WTF gesture. I mouth "I want to watch you." She smiles back mischievously.

My blonde babe dance with more energy directed at the guys. She holds the hem of her dress and left it slightly. She starts actively teasing, backing into them before dancing on. She keeps looking at me to make sure it is ok.

Still dancing she takes her phoneand calls me. _"Are you happy ?"_, she asked.

"Very," I answered with a grin.

_"How far can I go ?"_ ,she asked.

"Remember our agreement ?" I asked her.

_"Yes,"_ Rosalie answered.

"Got for it," I commanded.

She lifts her dress higher and grind her pelvis in the air. This melts me. I tell her that I love her and she says she will put on a show that I will not forget. Rosalie hangs up and I raise my glass to her. She starts placing guys hands on her hips. grinding on their outstreched legs. Her dress rides up and the guys can see her panties.

She takes the hand of the guys she is dancing with and put it between her legs. She allows him to brush her mound. Rosalie then touches his crotch and feels his stiffness. The circle of five closes in. No one else on the dance floor can see her.

Sge cahnges partners, take the new guy's hand and this time put it fully on her cunt. She feels his fingers pressing against her lips. He feeks her wetness.

Other guys join in, humping any part of her ass and hips that they can get access to. Some are groping her breasts. Rosalie starts panting now and she moves up and down some guy's leg.

She feel her dress being lifted over her waist. One guy lifts her arms and pulls her dress over her head, leaving her in just black panties and bra. Rosalie faintly protests and then feels a hand slide inside her panties.

You go to stop the invading fingers but your arms are held by others. She does not resist. Fingers work into such a state of ecstacy that she does not notice that her bra is being removes until she feels that her nipples are being caressed.

Rosalie's panties are pulled to her ankles and her feet are lifted out. You spread wide, hump the fingers that have entered from front and behind. You cum visibly, losing the rhythum then fall into the coat I am holding for you.

I lead you away and grab your clothes. We escape the club, get a taxi.

"Did I put on a good show ?" she asked.

"Baby, you put on a great show," I answered.

Rosalie starts to dress but cannot find her panties. "Whoever took off my panties kept them."

"I know they did," I said as I pulled it out of my pocket.

We hug until she fell asleep on me in the taxi exhausted by the events.

**HANDJOB AT THE LOUNGE  
****BELLA'S POV**

One Saturday night, my husband Jasper and I went out to dinner. I wore black heels, a slinky black dress cut high up the side, the top cut and loose. If I bent forward you could see my tits. No bra or panties.

Nice resturant. The waiter got lots of peeks at my tits. After dinner, drinks. Ready to ctach a cab, I went to the ladies room, took my dress off, put it in my purse. Now I was naked under my coat.

Jasper was shocked, but loved it. As we walked you could see my legs almost to my crotch. The looks from others waiting for cabs were priceless. Getting in the cab, the doorman stared at my pussy.

We got to the hotel. I sat alone at the bar. My husband sat in a booth near me so he could watch. When I crossed my legs the men could see my pussy. It did not take long for a cute guy, maybe 25, to buy me a drink.

His name was Peter. We chatted, Peter staring at my tits when I leaned forward. I made sure he saw my pussy. After the second drink he rubbed my legs and asked if I was a call girl and wanted to know my price.

I laughed and said I did this because I like to and said that I was married and that my husband likes to watch. I waved at my husband and he waved back. I asked Peter is he wanted to join us at the booth and he said sure.

I sat between the two men, my husband and Peter.

Jasper played with my clit. No one could see except for Peter. He told me to kiss Peter. As we kissed Peter worked his hand to my pussy, stuck his finger in me. I rubbed his cock through his pants. I came, biting my lips shut.

Peter licked his fingers clean as I continued to play with his cock. I unzipped Peter and pulled his cock out. He was rock hard, ozing precum. I was still horny as hell.

Peter played with my tits. Jasper was pushing two fingers in and out really fast. I love this and usually cum quickly, which I did. Peter was ready to cum. I put a napkin over his knob and milked his cum into it.

We were done for now. Jasper invited Peter over to our place for some more fun. Let's just say he was in for a wild ride and is going to enjoy it.

**KEEP MY HUSBAND'S CLIENTS HAPPY  
****ESME'S POV**

I am proud of Carlisle for starting his own business. He had enough of the medical field and decided to go into business. But there was a downside. Here is how it goes.

We took Carlisle'd biggest client, Aro Volturi out for dinner and drinks. Aro always pays a lot of attention to me. Looks at me up and down, touches me, makes me feel a little uncomfortable. This night was no different.

Carlisle asks me to be calm and cool, not to upset the client. A third of Carlisle's companies came from Aro. He cannot affird to risk that relationship. After dinner we went to a club, classy and very dark.

At the table, Carlisle put his hand on my thigh. This makes me feel a little sexier. When we dance, he plays with my butt, makes no secret of it. But hey, it's okay. We have been married practically forever.

Aro asked me to dance. Being a good corporate wife, I accepted. A slow song came on and he pulled me close, hands on my hips. When we got back to the table, Carlisle was in the men's room.

While Aro and I talked he put his hand on my thigh. Right around the hem of my skirt. He moved down my nylons to my knee and back up. Casually, he went under my skirt to my thigh.

Thankfully Joey returned and Aro moved his hand to my kness then he went to the men's room leaving Carlisle and I in private. I told Carlisle about his wondering hand and he didn't even care. I 'hmphed' at him. Aro came back and I led him to the dance floor ignoring Carlisle's calls.

I could feel Aro's erection against my belly. His hands dropped to my butt and I did not resist that. Everyone could see him massaging me. Then I had an idea to piss Carlisle off since he does not care about my feelings. I led Aro outside and got into his car We drove to his house. I looked behind to see that Carlisle was not outside the club.

He probably has no idea that I left with his client to have hot sex with him. We stopped at an quiet rode and got into the backseat. His hands were all over me. He took my clothes off, leaving me in my bra. He too my panties off and pulled my breasts out above my bra and knelt between my legs, kissed my breasts, ripped my pantyhose off and tongued me until I came.

Aro got me ontop of him and he lay back. I straddled his hips. We kissed while I placed his cock at the entrance to my pussy. Then I fucked him until his cock got harder. He tensed lifted his hips, shot his cum into me. Then I came again.

After that he drove me home saying this isn't the last.

A few months past and I divorced Carlisle. Of course he was devastated, but seriously he should have taken my feeling into consideration. Aro divorced his wife Sulpicia and he married me in secret.

We are in love. I love the way he makes me feel. It was much better than Carlisle.


End file.
